<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living a Lie by TypicallyUntypical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342914">Living a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical'>TypicallyUntypical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Patton have been lying about being soulmates, not wanting to be separated for the one person who is a constant in their lives, but without filing the proper paperwork, they are bound to be separated, even if it's only for a few days. How will they manage?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this one-shot came from one of my friends on Discord. Thank you Twinkle!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan met Patton when they were both in the orphanage, two unwanted teenagers who didn’t have a home to go back to. Patton was outgoing, excitable, and a bit naive, Logan was calm, serious and didn’t get along with other people, but the two of them had immediately gotten along. They did everything together, Patton willingly gave Logan the touch that he refused to ask for, and Logan provided the stability that Patton needed some days. They were constants in each other’s lives, something real they could rely on. Unfortunately, good things don’t last forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton was an excitable and happy person, of course, someone would be interested in adopting him; he was a minimal issue child who seemed kind and respectful. Logan should have seen it sooner. He should have known that one day they would take Patton away from him. He had wanted to be okay with it but when Patton came back crying, saying that he didn’t want to leave Logan, Logan came up with a plan. The two of them pretended to be fighting, separating themselves from each other, and then Logan pretended to get sick, very sick. It was well known that the soulmate connection could form at any age, but if two soulmates were separated once the connection formed, they would get very ill. Logan was smart and he didn’t mind faking the system if it kept him and Patton together. They couldn’t be separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they weren’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton wasn’t adopted, and they lived out the rest of their childhood as fake soulmates. Even when they became adults they moved in together. The two of them lived together as fake soulmates for 4 years after getting out of the orphanage. They had already moved onto dating and were thinking about getting married. Logan didn’t care to find his soulmate. They had each other and that was enough. Logan had the kindness and love that he felt he was missing as a kid and Patton had the fierce protectiveness he wanted. The two of them had each other and since they had always been close and rarely left each other’s side, no one was the wiser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two would have already been married and filed as soulmates if it weren’t for Patton. Patton loved Logan with all of his heart but he was worried about living a lie. He was worried about finding and meeting his soulmate and abandoning his soulmate. No one deserved that. Logan understood Patton’s reasoning. He had always been so empathetic, Logan couldn’t blame his boyfriend for not wanting to hurt someone else. It wasn’t a hindrance in their lives, except that not filing the soulmate paperwork did mean that they weren’t allowed some exemptions for school and work. Patton needed to go on a field trip for his teaching classes on the same day that Logan had a big project due at work. Logan’s boss was aware that they hadn’t filed their soulmate paperwork and refused to be accommodating to Logan’s need to stay with Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could still show ourselves getting sick just keep it to a minimal degree. It is not as if anyone is aware of how severe my pretend reaction was as a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just don’t like lying,” Patton said with a slight whimper. “This would be so much easier if we were real soulmates. We could just show them our soulmate registration and you would be allowed to take your work with you. Plus then we could have dinner dates while we are away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, but you did not want to submit the paperwork just in case,” Logan said, though his voice showed no animosity. Logan had lost his family, but Patton had actually been abandoned. He didn’t like the idea of abandoning a soulmate he didn’t know. Logan understood and he loved Patton for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton just whimpered in response, burying his head in Logan’s neck as he clung to him. “Okay, I can do this, it’s just going to be a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded softly. “Just four days. I am sure we can survive that long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded again, “Then I guess I should start packing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help.” Patton smiled as he stood up, knowing that Logan only wanted to help to make sure that Patton didn’t forget anything. The two talked and joked and laughed as Patton began to put his clothes into his suitcase. It was strange to be filling one and not the other, but he was happy to just be by Logan’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Patton woke up early, though he still wasn’t able to beat Logan, who had gotten up to make sure that he had a good breakfast before leaving. “I love you, Lo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I will see you in four days.” Logan wasn’t typically one who said I love you, and that was okay. Patton could tell by his actions. Sadly, the happy floaty feeling moment left him when he got onto the bus, being replaced by the feeling of his stomach falling. He hadn’t been separated from Logan for this long in almost 10 years. It was a weird feeling that made his skin prickle like it was on fire. He didn’t like it, but it wasn’t going to belong, and at least the strange feeling would help him look sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Padre, you really sure you are up for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Ro, I am feeling a bit down, whoops, I mean, Lo and I never put our paperwork in, so we'll just have to suffer through this. Hopefully, it won’t be too bad. I’m sure I’ll feel better soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman looked over at his partner who just shrugged and the normally flamboyant man dropped the question for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton assumed he would start feeling better if he took his mind off of missing Logan, but everything reminded him of his love. The further they got away from home the more Patton felt like his skin was burning and the world was swimming. He wasn’t even lucid enough to remember that he had to fake being sick. All Patton could think about was how much he wanted to be by Logan’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the bus finally stopped he didn’t move, Patton didn’t feel like he could move. There were people moving around him and voices in his ears, but he didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t feel someone pick him up, walking him into the hotel they were supposed to be staying at for the next four days. Patton just mumbled something about Logan, falling asleep against the warm body holding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t wake up until the next morning, he was feeling better than he ever had before. He knew it had just been nerves, but that didn’t really explain everything did it? He didn’t remember getting into the hotel, or why there was an arm around his stomach. Patton almost jumped as he realized he wasn’t along in bed. He quickly got to his feet, searching his nightstand for a set of stylish Warby Parkers. This should help give him a little in</span>
  <b>sight</b>
  <span> on the situation, but these weren’t his prescription. Patton pulled the glasses away, squinting and seeing a second pair. He put them on and looked at the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan was with him. Logan was here, and he felt better because Logan was here. They were actual soulmates. This was real! Patton couldn’t help but smile as Logan began to stir, reaching up to gently stroke Patton’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are feeling healthier?” Logan asked in that soft morning voice that Patton loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m feeling much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems we have not actually been living a lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s smile brightened. “No, no we haven’t.” His arms wrapped tightly around Logan, still holding the precious plastic frames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have permission from my boss to work from this hotel, and when we get home, we can turn in our paperwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t question how Logan had gotten permission. He didn’t want to think about what his boyfriend had had to go through. Instead, he focused on Logan and the fact that they would finally be official. “Nothing would make me happier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled, and three very rare words slipped from his mouth. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton lied back down in bed, wrapping his arms around Logan and trying not to cry. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>